


Control

by Danjo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Sam, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in an open relationship with Sam and Cas, but the other two are just friends. So one day Dean proposes for them to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse for me to write threesome smut. I just love these characters to death. Title again by Halsey.

Cas was quick to say yes, of course. He hadn’t even thought about it, the answer being the automatic response to anything Dean might have asked of him. So Dean was a little uncertain if this was a good way to start this, if Cas actually knew what his proposal meant for him.

‘Cas, don’t you want to think about it some more before agreeing to this? You can tell me if this is uncomfortable for you, or if I’m asking too much.’ Dean tried to reason with him but the angel only looked at him in that way he always does, with a small smile and shining blue eyes.

‘Of course, Dean. I’m fine with this, Sam is my friend.’ Cas looked to the side at the tall man next to him and kept smiling. Sam had his fingers laced in his lap where he leaned against the kitchen counter and he looked at Cas through his hair falling in his face, a reassuring smile on his lips. Still, his eyes darted back to the ground and made Cas turn back to Dean.

‘I know it’s a weird thing to ask and now that it’s out I kinda wanna take it back, but—’

‘Dean.’ Cas laid his hand on Dean’s arm. ‘I said I’m fine with it.’

Dean looked at Cas and the angel could see worry melt into hesitant joy. Dean had asked Sam only a few hours prior to this conversation and his response had been a raised eyebrow, followed by a snicker and a broad grin. He had been scared to ask Cas, the angel always seemed to be vulnerable to these affairs and he hadn’t wanted him to feel pressured into anything. Even though his relationships with both men were, simply put, amazing, he had wanted them to get closer as well.

Dean took both Cas’ hands in his and softly kissed him on the mouth. When he drew back, Cas inhaled and asked ‘So, what do you want me to do?’

Dean stared for a second, then he dropped his gaze and tried to keep his easy-going façade. ‘I, uh… I guess kissing is a good start, right?’ But before their lips touched again, Sam chimed in.

‘Actually, Dean. Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable?’ He had pushed forward from the counter and was now looming over the two other men in the middle of the kitchen. Both Dean and Cas were looking up at Sam, who had put his hand on the angel’s shoulder. Dean looked between Cas and his brother and slowly let go of the other’s hands.

They all went to Dean’s room in the bunker, Sam never letting go of Cas, who felt his cheeks warm with every step they took. It was dark and Dean flipped the light switch to reveal his tidied room. Sam gave him a look of mild surprise and amazement, then gently pushed Cas forward to the queen sized bed resting against the far wall. Sam stopped them both and went around Cas to sit at the foot of the bed, looking up at the angel with an encouraging smile.

‘Come here.’ He said and gently pulled Cas down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Dean could see the angel’s shoulders tense a little from his bent position and Cas placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders, struggling to keep his balance. Dean came up behind him and started to take off Cas’ trench coat. When it was lying on the ground he bent forward to kiss his neck, making Cas gasp and lay his head back. His kiss with Sam ended in an audible wet sound.

Sam unbuttoned the jacket and dress shirt in front of him, then pushed both back and down to have them join the previously discarded coat on the floor. Then he smoothed his fingers over Cas’ chest, down to his pants. He looked up and saw Dean had Cas’ head turned and was kissing him leisurely from behind. Smiling to himself, Sam unbuckled the belt and opened the pants of the angel before him. He pushed them down and tapped at Cas’ calf so that he knew to step out of them. Cas broke the kiss with Dean to fling the pants aside and hastily took off his socks.

Sam leaned back on one elbow and motioned for Cas to follow him. The angel put one knee on the bed, then the other and proceeded to crawl forward until he was propped up above Sam who took his head between gigantic hands and pulled him in for another kiss. From his position, Dean could see Cas’ fine ass and his jaw clenched at the sight.

He kept watching the two men making out on his bed and decided to enjoy the show a little longer. So he went over to the arm chair not three feet away from the bed and made sure it was facing the right way before making himself comfortable. He could see Cas getting lost in the sensations of Sam’s talented mouth and watched how his brother was kissing the angel with a half smile on his lips. He was enjoying this very much, which in turn made Dean smile and lean back a bit.

‘That’s it. Holy hell, but this is so hot.’ Dean leaned forward again and put his hands together under his chin, focusing entirely on the display before him. Sam had one hand in Cas’ hair, the other started moving further down, brushing the other’s flanks and stopping at the hips. Cas was already panting, adjusting his position on top of Sam. Dean could see that this had quite the effect on the angel, he was already hard.

Cas being naked and Sam still fully clothed was so erotic, Dean had to groan softly. Then Sam pulled away and gently stroked Cas’ cheek, while he kept smiling at him. ‘Is this alright?’ He asked quietly, his breathing still even. ‘Do you like that?’

Cas’ lips twitched up and he flushed. ‘Yes, that—that was very nice.’ He answered with hooded eyes and Sam gave him one more peck on the lips before pushing himself up and bringing Cas into a kneeling position in his lap. When they sat on the bed, Sam grabbed the back of his shirt’s collar and in one swift motion, pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Cas couldn’t stop his eyebrows rising when he took in the muscled chest and wide shoulders in front of him.

Sam smiled proudly. He knew the effect his abs had, Dean’s reactions had been very similar, and so he had to take a side glance at his brother, who had become very silent. Dean leaned back in his chair and gripped the arms tightly while he stared back at his brother. Sam’s glance was almost challenging and saying _watch me pleasure your boyfriend_. And oh boy, was he ready to watch.

Even sitting on the bed and Cas straddling his legs, Sam was so much taller than the angel and seeing his powerful built sent a sense of danger and excitement through Cas, even though he could punch Sam across the room if he so wanted. It was still nice to surrender control like that, he always enjoyed it with Dean.

Sam bent down to claim Cas’ lips again and this time Cas couldn’t help but moan into it. Sam’s strong arms wound around and caressed his back while Cas held on to the bigger man’s shoulders. Sam seemed determined to kiss Cas into oblivion, the poor angel didn’t know what hit him. Soon Sam’s oversized paw landed on Cas’ erection and the other gave an involuntary twitch and a gasp, ending the kiss.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Sam asked slowly, his hand hovering over Cas’ dick.

‘No! No, I’m sorry Sam. I am just a little nervous.’ Cas admitted and gave Sam a shaky smile.

‘That’s fine. Do you want me to go slower?’ Sam asked huskily and massaged Cas’ thigh lightly. The angel had to collect himself before answering.

‘I, uh…’ He started, closed his eyes and breathed once. ‘Slow is good.’ So Sam used his other hand to stroke the other thigh and told Cas to look at him. He slowly made his way up to Cas’ hip and finally landed on his cock again. This time Cas had been prepared and only sighed when he felt Sam’s hand on his erection.

The hunter stroked him leisurely and bent down to kiss his neck. Cas was breathing loudly and the room was filled with little ‘ahs’ and ‘ohs’. Meanwhile, Dean had his hand in his open pants and kneaded his straining cock through his boxers. He caught Cas’ eye and saw how far gone he was. That only spurred him on and his hand went beneath his underwear to take out his dick.

Cas was still watching him through half lidded eyes, his gaze darting down to Dean’s erection and he moaned loudly.

‘How does that feel, Cas?’ Dean asked him, slowing his stroking on his cock. ‘Do you want me to come over and suck you off?’ The dirty talk came naturally to him now and before Cas could answer he saw Sam detaching himself from the angel’s neck.

‘You stay where you are, Dean.’ He called without turning. ‘I want him for myself right now.’ Sam looked into Cas’ eyes and winked, silently asking if he was ok with that. The angel nodded and pushed up to meet in a kiss. Dean groaned in frustration and kept stroking himself.

Cas became bolder and went for Sam’s belt buckle. He opened it blindly and proceeded to open the other’s jeans as well. Before he could do more, Sam lifted him up and off of his lap to sit on the bed. The hunter pulled his jeans and boxers off at the same time and let them drop to the floor. When he was naked, he turned back to Cas and pulled him into another embrace.

‘Sam.’ Dean called to him and once he had his brother’s attention, he went on. ‘Cas has this spot behind his ear.’ Was all he had to say before Sam stroked a finger along Cas’ skull. The angel tilted his head to the side to grant him better access and mewled when Sam had found that magic spot. Immediately, Sam replaced his finger with his tongue and Cas couldn’t keep a whimper down.

‘Damnit, this is too hot.’ Dean exclaimed and wiped his free hand over his face. He had to slow down his pumping, or he might come too soon. He gripped his cock at the base tightly and grimaced at the pressure. This was going to be a long night, he would make sure of that.

He saw how Cas reached for Sam’s impressive manhood, trying to hold it in both hands. Sam exhaled like he was punched in the stomach and retreated from Cas’ head to lean back and close his eyes in appreciation. He must have been so turned on that the sudden sensation of fingers on him spiralled him into overdrive. He had to consciously hold onto Cas’ shoulders and breathe through his nose.

‘Cas. Be careful.’ He warned, while the angel gave him a puzzled look. ‘I might not be able to hold back if you touch me like that.’

Cas’ eyes widened and his movements came to a halt. ‘But—but I wanted to give something back.’ Cas said in a small voice.

‘Don’t you listen to him, Cas.’ Dean interrupted from the side. ‘He’s only teasing you. Sammy, you can do that when we’re alone. Cas isn’t used to our kind of… playfulness. He’s all sweetness and innocence.’ He said with a wink.

The angel looked at Dean with a hurt expression before resuming his stroking of Sam’s cock with new determination. Sam’s breathing hitched and one hand darted forward to still the other’s wrist.

‘I mean it.’ Sam said darkly, but Cas only gave him a half smile and kept pumping with his free hand. He yelped when he suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling. The taller man entered his field of vision with long hair hanging in his face, creating an ominous shadow. Wasting no time, he claimed the angel’s lips again, thrusting his tongue inside. Then he laid his entire body over Cas, letting him feel every hard inch of him.

Cas gasped and shivered when Sam pushed one knee between his legs. ‘I warned you.’ Sam said huskily and resumed his ministrations. The angel couldn’t hold back the moan bursting from him, when Sam rubbed his knee along his aching cock. He was caged in completely by the taller, broader man and it was an overwhelming new feeling. Almost too overwhelming.

‘Sam!’ He called out after tearing his mouth away, and pushed at the other’s chest, but Sam didn’t move. ‘Sam… didn’t we agree on slow?’ He said breathlessly and tried to catch the other’s eye.

‘I’m sorry, I’ll be slow and gentle.’ Sam promised and kissed his neck. Then he grabbed Cas’ hip with one hand and canted it upwards, sliding his own hips lower so his cock could brush along Cas’ crack, its weight a dark promise for more. Cas inhaled loudly and grabbed at Sam’s shoulders. Dean could see the nervousness on his lover’s face, then Cas turned his head and searched for Dean’s eyes.

Immediately, Dean shot up from his armchair and crossed the distance to the bed.

‘Sam. Dude. Come on.’ Was all Dean said before Sam straightened up and grabbed for Dean’s collar to pull him closer.

‘It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt him, Dean. You heard me, I’m going slow and gentle.’ Sam said with a wicked smile and he rolled his hips very slowly so Cas whimpered. All the while he was holding Dean in kissing distance and breathed in his face. Sam had always been the more dominant one in their relationship and it made Dean weak in the knees, so he went ahead and knelt on the bed next to Sam and Cas, his eyes on his brother’s lips.

‘I think it’s time for you to finally join us, Dean.’ Sam rasped and kissed his brother languidly, one hand on Cas’ dick stroking lightly. The angel’s gaze was locked on the kissing brothers and he sighed when Sam touched him, relaxing somewhat in his lover’s trusted proximity. When Sam drew back from Dean’s lips, he turned his head back to Cas and brushed his bottom lip with a thumb.

‘I didn’t mean to scare you, Cas. I just wanted to see how you react to this kind of… foreplay.’ Sam smiled and pulled Dean further up on the bed by his collar. ‘You see, Dean gets all hot and bothered when I take control in the bedroom.’ As if to prove his point, Sam pulled hard once more and crushed his mouth to Dean’s, kissing him into submission and one-handedly ripping the front of Dean’s button down shirt open.

Cas stared openly at the display, and feelings of wanting to help and see what was about to happen were warring inside him. He felt the need to aid filling him to the brim and he quietly called out to his lover. ‘Dean!’ He said and reached for his hand with his own.

‘It’s alright, Cas.’ Dean answered with spit slick lips, smiling at his angel lover. ‘It’s true.’ Dean was pulled in for a last kiss, then Sam removed his shirt completely, still not moving an inch away from where he was connected to Cas so intimately and Cas could feel all the minute movements of Sam’s actions just as much. When Sam noticed Cas’ tense body, he grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and bent him down to his angel. Once there, Dean immediately went for Cas’ lips and tenderly kissed him.

When he pulled away after a few seconds, he told him ‘He would never hurt me, though. And he won’t hurt you.’ The sincerity on his face calmed Cas down a bit and he smiled back at Dean, nodding in acknowledgement.

‘If it should get too much for you, just tell me to stop.’ Sam said earnestly and petted Cas’ thigh lightly. ‘You however,’ he went on with the same breath and pulled Dean back up by his hair ‘Won’t get sweet Sammy tonight.’

Dean whimpered and Cas almost got up in distress, but then he saw Dean’s smiling lips and heard his breathless reply, which made him feel like pudding.

‘Ah!’ He hissed. ‘Yes. Wouldn’t want it any other way.’ Dean practically moaned. Sam turned back to Castiel and calmly asked ‘If that is ok with you, Cas?’

The angel swallowed and his eyes darted from Sam’s dark face to Dean’s lust filled one and he meekly answered ‘If Dean wants it, I’m fine with it.’ Making Sam smile broadly and wink at him.

‘You’ll see a whole new side to him, then.’ The taller hunter said while turning back to Dean.

The brothers kissed again and Sam was the first to pull away, his hand still buried in Dean’s hair and looking at him with love and longing. ‘Strip.’ Sam commanded and Dean practically jumped up to get out of his pants and boxers. When he rejoined them and wanted to kiss Sam again, his brother held him off with a hand on his jaw.

‘I want you to kiss him until he can’t tell up from down.’ Sam told Dean in a low voice and glanced at Cas sideways with a twinkle in his eye. Dean followed his brother’s line of sight and licked his lips once when he looked at his angel lover. He turned away and bent back down to Cas.

‘Thank you for this.’ He whispered before sealing their mouths together, Cas eagerly meeting him and swirling his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. The hunter had one hand braced next to Cas’ head and the other was cradling his face. They were lost in each other for a while before Cas felt hands on his lower abdomen, traveling further south. They had to belong to Sam, who had now reached his destination and stroked Cas’ cock with vigour

It spurred Cas on and he lifted his arms to embrace Dean and caress his back, needy sounds coming from him, opening his mouth wider, licking and sucking at his lover’s lips. Sam was working him more and more, all the while alternating his stroking with small thrusts of his hips, working Cas’ legs further apart and getting comfortable in between with his dick pressed closely to the angel’s entrance.

Before Cas could worry about Sam going in dry, the hunter’s warmth disappeared and was soon replaced by Dean’s. Cas sighed in contentment when he felt his lover’s familiar weight settle between his legs. Cas readily wrapped his thighs around Dean’s middle and pulled him further in. Dean had to break the kiss to catch his breath and cradled Cas’ head between his hands, then dove back into kissing him senseless.

Suddenly Dean was ripped away from Cas and the angel tried to chase after his lips but found that Sam had Dean embraced from behind, his hands roaming over his chest and pinching his nipples, all the while looking over his shoulder at Cas. His right hand produced a bottle of lube and he pressed it into Dean’s hand, then spoke in his ear.

‘Prepare him.’ He said and let go of Dean so he could open the bottle and squeeze out some of the lube into his hand. He warmed it between his palms, then brought one hand to Cas’ twitching dick and the other further down. The angel had to close his eyes and bite his lip at the twin sensations and moaned loudly.

Dean’s slick fingers worked Cas open while he stroked along his dick, watching every reaction on his face. ‘So beautiful.’ Dean breathed reverently and added a second finger into his lover. Cas relaxed and enjoyed every second of it.

Once Dean was done preparing him, he turned around to Sam who was still watching him closely from behind. ‘Go ahead.’ Sam encouraged Dean and observed how his brother slicked his own cock up and placed its head at Cas’ hole. Dean pushed inside and Cas threw his head back into the pillows. Both groaned simultaneously. Dean thrust inside shallowly, in and out a few times until he bottomed out. Then Cas saw how Sam lay his hands on Dean’s hips and started guiding his movements. Very slowly he moved him, building their pleasure until both men were panting with need.

Dean’s hips started moving faster of their own accord but he was stopped by Sam. ‘Cas wanted it slow, Dean.’ Sam reprimanded him and kept a firm grip on his brother’s hips. Dean groaned in frustration and Cas tried to calm his beating heart with even breaths. So they kept it slow, but soon Cas couldn’t keep quiet anymore and whined when the friction just wasn’t enough.

‘Please!’ Cas called in distress. ‘Dean!’ But before Dean could say anything, Sam answered.

‘Please what, Cas?’ Sam asked calmly. Dean cursed silently and gritted his teeth.

‘More, Dean. Faster, please!’ But nothing changed and Cas thrashed his head from side to side and fisted the sheets.

‘Christ, Sam.’ Dean ground out and had to hold himself up on shaking arms.

‘You’re asking the wrong person, Cas.’ Sam reminded him and pushed Dean into him with a little more force. Cas gasped and trembled.

‘Please, Sam.’ Cas sobbed. ‘Faster!’ And then Sam just let go of his brother and Dean was free to go as fast as he wanted.

Cas was completely silent as he held his breath in concentration, his mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’. Dean was snapping his hips non-stop now and both him and Cas climbed towards their release.

Their mouths crashed together and as one they reached completion, Cas with a shout and Dean with a grunt.

When their breathing slowed down and their limbs  were disentangled, they kissed once more. Then Cas opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting to the side, idly stroking his stiff erection.

‘That was beautiful.’ Sam commented and watched them through half lidded eyes while he smeared precum on his glans. ‘Cas, you beg so prettily.’ He moaned and Cas felt himself flush at the praise. ‘Come here?’ It was a question. He gave him the option to refuse, but even though Cas was a little scared of this side of Sam, he couldn’t deny the thrill of the danger and excitement the younger Winchester ignited in him.

So he rolled to the side and crawled the short distance to Sam. Dean only watched again and leaned back on his elbows.

Once Cas had reached Sam, the hunter caressed his cheek and softly brushed his lips along the other’s. ‘I would like for you to pleasure me with your mouth.’ Sam rasped and Cas swallowed once, then glanced down the length of him to look at his impressive cock. He only nodded, then bent down and gave it a tentative lick. He used a hand to steady the twitching member and took it into his mouth. Sam hissed and leaned back on one hand behind him, the other caressed Cas’ unruly hair lovingly.

‘Hmmm.’ Sam purred and watched how Cas worked his erection, his head bobbing up and down. ‘Amazing, Cas.’ He said in open admiration. With a sense of pride, Cas twisted his hand on every downstroke and hollowed his cheeks. The effect was immediate, Sam hissed and his head fell back, his hand never ceasing his fondling of Cas’ soft hair.

The angel was in fact so good at what he was doing, Sam was imagining how often he had done this for Dean and the mental image of his brother and the angel together almost sent him over the edge. His gaze shifted over to Dean who was already stroking himself again.

‘Come here, Dean.’ Sam called him softly and Dean got up quickly, taking the hand Sam was holding out to him. His younger brother pulled him closer and their lips met in a lazy kiss and Sam’s hand found his way into Dean’s hair. The younger Winchester pulled him away at his scalp to nip and lick at his brother’s ear.

‘Go and join your lover.’ He rasped and let go of him completely. Dean turned around and lowered himself down to where Cas still had his lips wrapped around Sam and their eyes met. Dean brushed Cas’ cheek and the angel let go of the cock to meet Dean in a sloppy kiss. Only for a short while, though and so they both started kissing and licking Sam’s dick. Sam was watching them, hissing and biting his lip, he was so turned on. He had to be careful or he’d come too soon.

His right hand was still in Cas’ hair and he tugged on it gently, lifting the angel away and bade him to come closer. Cas gave Dean a last lingering look and crawled up towards the headboard where Sam was reclining.

‘Take the lube and prepare Dean, will you?’ Sam asked huskily and motioned for the abandoned bottle lying on the bed. The angel nodded and went to retrieve the object, then brought it back to Dean who was sucking Sam enthusiastically.

With slicked fingers Cas spread Dean’s cheeks and stroked along his opening, eliciting a moan from his lover. He’d only ever done this before once and he was hoping his skills didn’t lack in this department. But judging from the noises Dean made he quite enjoyed Cas’ style of preparation. After inserting two fingers and scissoring them, he pressed further in, feeling his own cock hanging heavy and hard between his thighs.

‘That’s enough preparation.’ Both Dean and Cas looked up from what they were doing to see Sam reaching towards Dean’s arm to haul him up. ‘Now ride me, Dean.’ He said with a tone of command that had Dean shudder violently. The older brother was propped up over Sam and positioned himself over the glistening dick and held it steady with one hand, then he lowered himself and when it entered him he had to bite his lip. Sam’s girth was nothing new to him but Cas hadn’t had enough time for his preparation, so he felt a burn when it pushed in deeper and deeper. Once he was seated completely he reopened his eyes he had closed in concentration to see the look of pure desire on his brother’s face.

Sam reached out to him in a gentle caress along his cheek, then further around to the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. When Dean didn’t start moving, Sam bucked up once and elicited a gasp from his brother. ‘I said ride me.’ Sam said passionately and Dean rocked forward hard, reveling in the stretch and burn. Dean’s hand brushed along his brother’s toned abdomen while his movements became more fluent. ‘Fuck me, Dean, or I will.’ Sam grunted and settled his hands on his brother’s hips. Dean whimpered and undulated even faster.

Meanwhile, Cas was entranced by watching his lover fuck himself on his brother’s dick. His hand had found its way back down his own body again and had his cock in a tight grip, stroking it in time with Dean’s movements. His eyes slowly drifted shut at the pleasure, but suddenly he heard the rustling of sheets and Dean’s sharp intake of breath and his eyes snapped back open, stilling his hand.

Dean cried out in surprise when Sam had switched their positions and had him pinned to the mattress. The younger Winchester growled something he couldn’t quite understand and started pounding into Dean, his hips snapping violently. Cas was too absorbed into the scene unfolding in front of him to stroke himself. He only stared at Dean’s face which was contorted in concentration and pleasure.

Then Dean’s eyes landed on him and Cas made a sound in the back of his throat, causing Sam to turn around to him. The younger Winchester slowed his motions and finally stopped altogether, making Dean groan in frustration. He had been close.

‘Say Cas,’ Sam started. ‘Have you ever fucked Dean before? Did he let you fuck him?’

Cas flushed at the blunt words and also because no, he never had done that before. He shook his head, swallowing around his suddenly dry throat. ‘No, I never...’ He croaked.

‘You should really try it.’ Sam said with a smirk and rolled his hips once, making Dean gasp and moan. ‘Just listen to him.’ He went on and stroked along his brother’s chest. ‘He loves it.’ He bent down and bit Dean’s nipple lightly. Cas saw how it affected Dean, he was fisting the sheets beneath him, his brow knitted in concentration. Sam got up and once again held out his hand for Cas.

The angel looked at Dean to see if this was alright with him, but his lover had his eyes shut tightly once more because of another thrust by his brother.

‘He wants it, Cas.’ Sam assured him. ‘Right, Dean?’

‘Ah—yes, Cas. Need you.’ Dean whined and finally opened his eyes to his angel lover. That was all the encouragement Cas needed and he moved towards Sam, who withdrew from his position from between Dean’s spread legs.

Holding onto Dean’s knees, he settled between his thighs and with shaking hands guided his dick to Dean’s loose hole. Dean mimicked what Cas did earlier and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in. Cas sunk inside and an elongated moan left him. This was… simply amazing. Dean was everywhere around him.

His heart swelled with love at being so close to him in this new way and he sobbed quietly. There was a hand brushing away a tear from his cheek, he looked up in surprise at his own emotional display to see Dean smiling at him. ‘Hey,’ Dean whispered and reached up to kiss him. It was all that needed to be said, Cas felt joy filling his heart and he started moving to pleasure Dean however he could.

It was sweet and slow lovemaking. Full of kisses and caresses, heated breaths and whispers of love. Soon it got more intense, though and Dean propped himself up on his elbows, pushing both himself and Cas up so he sat in his lap, still impaled on Cas’ cock. They embraced and made out passionately, caressing each other’s hair and backs.

Amidst Cas’ loving hands on him, Dean suddenly felt another pair settle on his shoulders. Then Sam leaned in and whispered ‘Relax.’ The hands were wandering down his body to squeeze his butt cheeks, then they traveled to where Cas was pistoning in and out of him, stroking his stretched hole. The stroking soon turned into additional pressure when one finger slipped inside alongside Cas’ cock.

Dean’s eyes widened in realization and he turned his head around to address his brother. ‘Sam, what are you doing?’ He asked breathily. His brother added a second finger.

‘What does it look like?’ He asked and Dean hissed at the burn. ‘Come on, Dean. I know you can take it.’ Sam encouraged him and now Cas was moaning at the additional friction and tightness around his cock. ‘Look at him, he loves it.’ Sam smiled in Cas’ direction, then nipped Dean’s earlobe. ‘You’re doing so great, you’re giving Cas the ride of his life.’ Hot breath in his ear and Sam’s hand wrapped around his dick, Dean bucked once and Sam added a third finger which was nowhere as easy as the other two. Dean was panting hard, his hands gripping Sam’s wrist in front of him.

Christ, this looked so easy in porn, Dean thought. He really wanted to take both Cas and Sam, the two people he loved most of all, but he was stretched beyond comfortable already and Sam had only a few fingers inside him. How was he supposed to take his massive cock as well? He made a low sound of distress, then Sam’s hand on his cock stroked him quickly and thoroughly. Sam gave him a few minutes to adjust, then inserted his thumb, pumping with Cas’ rhythm. The pressure was still incredibly high but the burn soon started to fade away and Dean consciously relaxed and started to meet his lovers’ thrusts with his own hips.

‘That’s it.’ Sam praised him and cautiously pulled all his fingers out to finally position himself so his cock brushed Dean’s slackened hole. Cas was still fucking Dean shallowly and stopped when he felt Sam’s cock against his own. With one hand Sam guided his dick up and pressed into Dean, his other hand was on his brother’s back, pushing him into Cas, who reached out and held his lover. Sam pushed until his the head of his cock slipped inside. Dean gasped loudly and whined at the sensation. He was sure he would burst, the pressure was overwhelming. He moaned lowly and slumped forward onto Cas’ chest.

Sam stroked down Dean’s back to settle his hands on his hips and used them to press in further. Cas hissed and Dean cursed when Sam was fully seated inside alongside Cas. Dean was trembling, holding onto Cas for dear life.

‘I knew you could do it, Dean.’ Sam praised his brother and embraced him from behind, coming face to face with Cas, whose mouth hung open in pleasure and amazement. But then he saw Cas’ face turn into a frown when the angel looked at Dean and he noticed that Dean’s shoulders were shaking.

Dean was crying. The sensations were overwhelming him, never before had he felt so full and so complete. He wasn’t aware of anything but the two pulsing shafts inside him, not yet moving but he felt he would endure it. Wanted to endure it. Crave it. Cas gazed at him with worry etched into his handsome face and he quietly asked Dean if he was alright.

‘Cas. I swear to god. If you stop I’ll punch you.’ Dean bit out between panting for breath. Then he did the thing he knew he had to initiate, and lifted himself up a few inches to slide down on the two cocks. ‘Ah!’ He cried out and bit his lip. This was harder than he thought, but Sam helped and pulled out while Cas was still inside, then pushed back in when Cas was drawing out. This way the pressure was lessened a little and Dean could try and focus on the pleasure Sam was causing while stroking his dick.

Dean cried out in a never ending stream of noises and curses, sandwiched between his lovers. Losing himself in the sensations, he blindly grasped Cas’ head between his hands and kissed him with everything he had while Sam was biting his neck lightly, speeding up his hand on his brother’s dick.

Dean felt himself climb to heights he never experienced before and fresh tears were streaming down his face, brushed away by Cas’ thumbs and lips. His emotions were running rampant, he felt a mix of exhilaration, pleasure and love swirling within him until he thought he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids and a fire was licking in his belly when he came hard with a loud cry, all over himself, Cas, and Sam’s hand. Soon he heard Cas’ gasp and felt his cock twitch inside him. Then Sam’s movements became erratic and he stilled, spilling inside his brother with a grunt. They ended up in a pile of limbs, hot breath, and sweat. Cas was holding Dean close and stroked his hair softly while Sam carefully pulled out from him, laying on his side to calm his breathing.

Neither said anything for a while. Then Cas pulled Dean into a tight embrace, his voice full of emotion.

‘Dean. You were so beautiful and I was scared I’d hurt you but at the same time it all felt so incredible and then you cried. I don’t know what happened. Please tell me that was alright and we didn’t hurt you.’ Cas ranted before Dean chuckled lightly.

‘Cas, this was incredible and I feel like the luckiest dude on earth. Don’t fret, you didn’t hurt me.’ Dean smiled at the angel and kissed his forehead. ‘Thank you for agreeing to this and seeing it through.’

‘My brother the ‘no-chick-flick-moments-guy’, ladies and gentlemen.’ Sam commented dryly, then embraced Dean fondly from behind. His brother only smiled and put his hand over Sam’s.

‘So when are we gonna do this again?’ Sam asked cheerfully, winking at Cas while he held onto Dean.

‘You’re insatiable, you know that?’ Dean asked incredulously and jabbed his brother’s side. He side eyed Cas cautiously to gauge his reaction and sighed in relief when he noticed the genuine smile on the angel’s face. Yes, this had definitely been one of Dean’s brightest ideas.


End file.
